1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic switch for attractive latch, specifically relates to a magnetic switch for attractive latch which includes a permanent magnet with a hole in its center, a ferromagnetic plate being fixed to its one side surface and a ferromagnetic plate being installed detacheable freely at the other side surface and a switch is installed to the fixed ferromagnetic plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto there were proposed and put into practice many types of attractive latch having a construction having a permanent magnet and ferromagnetic substance for attractive action, but they could not assure the engage state of attractive latch, so that it was very inconvenient for usage.